O Principezinho e sua Rosa
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Scorpius tentava ler um livro para enfim compreender as palavras e os atos de Rose. O que ele não esperava era que um simples livro trouxa o ajudaria a se acertar com sua linda flor.


As partes em itálico pertence ao livro: O Pequeno Príncipe de Antoine de Saint Exupèry

* * *

**O principezinho e sua Rosa**

Scorpius estava sentado na biblioteca lendo um livro trouxa cujo título era: "O pequeno príncipe". Ele não costumava ler, muito menos livros escritos por trouxas, riu da possibilidade de seu pai descobrir o que ele estava fazendo.

Olhou para o lado e viu uma garota de cabelos lisos castanhos escrevendo em um pergaminho compenetrada, controlou o impulso de ir lá implicar com ela e vê-la irritada. Não conversavam já fazia um mês.

Voltou sua atenção para o livro. O estava lendo por causa dela, uma vez a viu debruçar-se sobre este livro dizendo que havia aprendido muito com ele e que o garoto devia lê-lo um dia para apreender também. E era o que estava tentando fazer: aprender.

"_- Ah ! eu acabo de despertar. . . Desculpa... Estou ainda toda despenteada..._

_O principezinho, então, não pôde conter o seu espanto:_

_- Como és bonita!_

_- Não é? - Respondeu a flor docemente - Nasci ao mesmo tempo que o sol..._

_O principezinho percebeu logo que a flor não era modesta. Mas era tão comovente!"_

Fechou o livro bravo, não estava entendendo nada do que estava escrito ali. Inconscientemente a memória de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts lhe veio à mente. Uma garotinha na plataforma ao lado de seu pai o olhando, com os cabelos bagunçados, depois já no trem, a mesma garotinha que resolveu sentar-se no mesmo vagão que ele, que recusou encará-lo e quando questionada do por quê respondeu que seu pai não queria que ela torna-se muito amiga dele, pois o loiro era puro sangue e um Malfoy.

- Meu pai também não quer que me torne amigo de uma Weasley.

- Eu acho que nossos pais não sabem de nada não é? Dizem que temos que nos unir depois da segunda grande guerra, mas não fazem o menor esforço para isso.

- Talvez porque lutaram de lados oposto na guerra, apesar de que no caso de meu pai foi por obrigação.

Ela sorriu para ele. O primeiro sorriso que Scorpius recebeu de sua pequena flor.

- Rose Weasley, mais conhecida pela inteligência herdada de minha mãe e a neta preferida do meu avô Granger, até mesmo porque ele só me tem de neta.

Ela estendeu a mão esperando o aperto do garoto.

- Scorpius Malfoy, mais conhecido por aquele que... não sou muito conhecido em casa, na verdade sou esquecido.

Ele apertou a mão da garotinha e ficaram assim tempo demais para um simples aperto de mão.

- Eu sempre quis quebrar a tradição da minha família. Sair da Grifinória – confessou ela quando finalmente soltaram as mãos.

- Eu nunca quis ir pra Sonserina.

No fim os dois acabaram mesmo indo pra Corvinal.

O jovem estranhou a repentina lembrança, mas voltou a ler o livro:

"_Um dia por exemplo, falando dos seus quatro espinhos, dissera ao pequeno príncipe:_

_- É que eles podem vir, os tigres, com suas garras!_

_- Não há tigres no meu planeta - objetara o principezinho - E depois, os tigres não comem erva._

_- Não sou uma erva - respondera a flor suavemente._

_- Perdoa-me ..."_

Parou a leitura e olhou a amiga, havia um garoto Lufo em cima dela na mesa e o pior ela estava sorrindo para ele. Sentiu uma dor no coração, como se os espinhos da Rosa o estivesse machucado. Mas o tigre é o Lufo e não ele certo? Então porque os espinhos o machucavam?

_"- Não tenho receio dos tigres, mas tenho horror das correntes de ar. Não terias acaso um pára-vento?_

_Horror das correntes de ar... Não é muito bom para uma planta. Notara o principezinho. É bem complicada essa flor... "_

Correntes de ar... Pára-vento?

Ele estava prestes a ir lá e gritar umas verdades na cara dela e impedir que aquele Lufo nojento se aproximasse cada vez mais de sua linda Rosa. Ia tentar construir uma redoma para impedir que esses repentinos ventos danificassem sua delicada flor.

- Parabéns Rose Weasley você conseguiu – ele estava gritando a assustando e fazendo o garoto Lufo rir.

- Consegui o que? Aliás, eu não estou falando com você: Malfoy!

Ela levantou-se da mesa segurando os livros com toda força ao redor do corpo.

A garota saiu correndo da biblioteca.

- Ela sempre faz isso.

Chateado ele sentou-se na mesa e voltou a ler o livro:

"_- Bom dia - disse ele_

_Era um jardim cheio de rosas._

_- Bom dia - disseram as rosas._

_O principezinho contemplou-as. Eram todas iguais a sua flor._

_- Quem sois?- perguntou ele estupefato._

_- Somos rosas - disseram as rosas._

_- Ah! - exclamou o principezinho. ._

_E ele sentiu-se extremamente infeliz. Sua flor lhe havia contado que ela era a única de sua espécie em todo o universo. E eis que havia cinco mil, igualzinhas, num só jardim !"_

- Oi Scorp.

Ele parou a leitura e olhou para a dona da voz. Era uma garota atraente que havia conhecido há pouco tempo e que já o encantará rapidamente.

- Você lendo é novidade – ela riu – Vamos dar um passeio? Está um lindo dia.

O jovem refletiu sobre o convite e resolveu aceitar. Foi guiado pela garota para fora do castelo. Quem precisava da Rose afinal? Não sabia o porquê, mas não se lembrava do nome da garota.

- Como se chama? – perguntou.

A garota chateada respondeu:

- Clarisse, não se lembra?

Ele coçou a cabeça e não respondeu.

- É claro, você só tem olhos pra Rose. Não sei por que perco meu tempo.

Chateada separou sua mão da dele e seguiu de volta para o castelo.

Scorpius não compreendendo o que havia acontecido, resolveu sentar-se no jardim e voltar a ler o livro.

"_- Que quer dizer "cativar"?_

_- É uma coisa muito esquecida - disse a raposa - Significa "criar laços"._

_- Criar laços?_

_- Exatamente - disse a raposa - Tu não és ainda para mim senão um garoto inteiramente igual a cem mil outros garotos. E eu não tenho necessidade de ti. E tu não tens também necessidade de mim. Não passo a teus olhos de uma raposa igual a cem mil outras raposas. Mas, se tu me cativas, nós teremos necessidade um do outro. Serás para mim o único no mundo. E eu serei para ti única no mundo..._

_- Começo a compreender, disse o principezinho._

_Existe uma flor... Eu creio que ela me cativou..."_

- Pra você – uma garotinha de doze anos entregou um presente para um garoto de doze anos.

Ele meio assustado recebeu o pacote e perguntou:

- Porque pra mim?

- Uma vez você me disse que era esquecido na sua casa. Só queria que soubesse que não é esquecido aqui. Feliz Natal Scorpius.

E então ela o beijou no rosto e ele sentiu um formigamento onde os lábios da amiga o tocaram.

"_Minha rosa, sem dúvida um transeunte qualquer pensaria que se parece convosco. Ela sozinha é, porém, mais importante que vós todas, pois foi a ela que eu reguei..." _

- Da para calar a boca os dois? Quero estudar temos provas finais amanhã!

- Ah Rose! Você já estudou tanto que seu cérebro vai explodir – disse Alvo Potter rindo da prima.

- Cala a boca Potter, não está vendo que a Rose tem que se concentrar, vamos jogar Snape Explosivo para lá.

Enquanto se encaminhava para outra mesa, Scorpius não notou o sorriso bobo que surgiu nos lábios da amiga.

"_Foi a ela que pus sob a redoma... Foi a ela que abriguei com o pára-vento. Foi dela que eu matei as larvas"_

- Você beijou o Marcus Muller?

- O que?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. Me responde!

Era noite, os dois estavam parados num corredor deserto do terceiro andar. Scorpius segurava os braços de Rose com força impedindo que ela fugisse dali.

- Você está me machucando!

- Rose! – ele gritou nervoso.

- E se beijei o que você tem haver com isso? Você beijou praticamente todas as meninas da Corvinal e metade da Sonserina inteira agora eu tenho que te dar satisfação se beijei um garoto?

- Isso é diferente eu sou garoto e você não sabe nada sobre homens Rose, eles podem ser uns monstros se quiserem.

- É isso que você está sendo um monstro o que te faz pensar que garotos têm direitos e garotas não?

- A gente não está discutindo sobre direitos.

- Então sobre o que é? Estamos discutindo como você é cego e ainda não notou que não sou como as outras garotas que você beija? Ou que você não quer admitir o que sente? Acontece que não vou ficar sentada esperando você me notar. Eu tenho sentimentos Scorpius, mesmo que você não os reconheça.

- Isso não tem nada...

Mas ele não acabou de dizer, pois a garota se livrou das mãos do jovem e saiu correndo, fugindo dos olhos dele.

"_Foi a ela que eu escutei queixar-se ou gabar-se, ou mesmo calar-se algumas vezes..."_

- Meu pai não compreende! – ela gritava nervosa com lágrimas brotando nos olhos – Ele nunca vai entender.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou o amigo preocupado.

- Eu disse a ele que sou sua amiga e olha o que ele me escreveu. – ela lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho e o amigo prontamente leu.

"Rose, não acredito que ainda ache normal ser amiga de um Malfoy, você não faz idéia do que o pai dele fez comigo, sua mãe e o seu tio Harry. E esse tal de Scorpius é filho do Draco, não espere que ele seja diferente do pai, não quero que se decepcione mais tarde, por isso peço para que corte seus laços com o ele o mais rápido possível..."

- Acho melhor cortarmos o laço – disse ele debochadamente.

- Ah, não seja ridículo! – ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo.

- Isso porque somos amigos, imagine se namorássemos.

Ela olhou para baixo e não disse nada. Algumas coisas eram melhores não serem ditas.

"_...É a minha rosa."_

- Minha Rosa – Scorpius disse fechando o livro e olhando para frente. Encontrou Rose sentada perto do lago ainda fazendo anotações em um pergaminho.

E não é que aquele livro o estava fazendo mesmo refletir.

"_Eis o meu segredo. É muito simples: só se vê bem com o coração. O essencial é invisível para os olhos._

_- O essencial é invisível para os olhos - repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar._

_- Foi o tempo que perdeste com tua rosa que fez tua rosa tão importante._

_- Foi o tempo que eu perdi com a minha rosa... - repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar..."_

- Talvez seu pai tenha razão sabe? – gritava ele com os olhos vermelhos – Talvez seja melhor cortarmos o laço.

Rose chorava e balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- Talvez um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca dessem mesmo certos juntos, somos prova disso.

- Isso é o que quer?

- É!

Ela chorava mais do que antes, pegou um livro e arremessou nele.

- Aposto que não lembra nem o motivo da nossa briga! E o pior é que você me cativou.

Ela correu em direção ao dormitório feminino da Corvinal.

Scorpius pegou o livro do chão e leu o título: "O pequeno príncipe".

"_...- Os homens esqueceram essa verdade - disse a raposa - Mas tu não a deves esquecer. Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas. Tu és responsável pela rosa..._

_- Eu sou responsável pela minha rosa... - repetiu o principezinho, a fim de se lembrar."_

- Eu a cativeis, sou responsável pela minha Rosa.

Dizendo isso, Scorpius levantou decidido e caminhou em direção a Rose.

- Eu li – disse ele jogando o livro aos pés dela.

Rose que até então estava estudando compenetrada, olhou para ele confusa e leu o título do livro.

- Não estou falando com você – o cortou voltando a se concentrar nos seus estudos.

- Não precisa falar, basta ouvir.

Ele estava nervoso. Pela primeira vez sentia suas pernas tremer só de estar perto dela, suava demais para um dia de outono, e sua respiração era irregular.

- Antes eu não compreendia que você não era uma Rosa qualquer, te via como uma garota como todas as outras, era cego e não notava como era única. Única no modo de falar comigo, única nos atos que tinha comigo, única no modo que ria comigo, única no modo que briga comigo. Apenas única – Rose ainda não o olhava, mas havia parado de escrever freneticamente no pergaminho – Notei que você me cativou, por isso se tornou única, e sei que eu também te cativei, e como aprendi com esse livro: "Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas". Você é responsável por mim, assim como sou responsável por você.

Ela finalmente o olhou ainda nervosa, mas um tímido sorriso estava querendo sair de seus lábios.

- E... – disse curiosa permitindo que ele continuasse.

- E eu realmente não lembro o motivo pelo qual brigamos. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu voltando sua atenção aos estudos.

- Nós voltamos a ser amigos?

- É claro Scorpius, nunca conseguiria ficar longe de você – ela voltou a olhá-lo sorrindo. Aquele mesmo sorriso de anos atrás em uma cabine de trem.

- Acontece que não quero ser só seu amigo. Não conseguiria.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou apreensiva, seu peito descia e subia respirando rapidamente.

- Inteligente como é, aposto que sabe exatamente do que estou falando – ele sentou-se do lado dela na grama, seus rostos a centímetros de distâncias – Eu te amo Rose, você me ama também?

Ela não respondeu. Selou seus lábios nos lábios dele suavemente.

E então ficaram namorando naquela tarde.

O Principezinho e sua Rosa.

* * *

É minha primeira Rose/Scorpius  
Espero que tenham gostado  
Comentários?


End file.
